Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of the two main characters of the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. Voiced by Vincent Martella and created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the rest of the series' main characters in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster". Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. The series concerns Phineas's attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. Role Phineas is part of a blended family, a decision creator Marsh made to reflect his own experiences growing up. His stepbrother, Ferb, is his best friend. Phineas's birth father is never present or discussed in the series. It is established that his mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher married Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher, after meeting him at a 1990s concert by the (fictitious) band Love Handel. Personality Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, intelligent, and creative child. As a means to beat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation, often participating in activities like toy design (in "Toy to the World"), piracy (in "The Ballad of Badbeard"), engineering (in "It's About Time!"), restaurant management (in "Chez Platypus"), and other things usually inaccessible to children. Phineas lives in the fictional town of Danville, in a large, suburban neighborhood. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Handel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a rollercoaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp". Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved Candace's head onto Mount Rushmore for her birthday. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper") Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula. ("Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "That Sinking Feeling") Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation is when his sister completely ignored him and put herself in danger. ("Out to Launch") So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet's wailing interrupts his summer morning, and when Candace dismissed his X-ray glasses. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Baljeatles", "No More Bunny Business") He also became agitated for a short while when Perry was revealed to be a secret agent. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Phineas also seems to have problems lying, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aimed for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, in "The Beak", Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. 2nd Dimension Born during the 90's, 2nd Dimension Phineas' early years were presumably the same as those of his 1st Dimension counterpart: his mother Linda met and fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher, to whom she later married, and he and his sister, Candace, gained Lawrence's son Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who apparently was a secret agent (it is never brought up). Somehow, Perry was defeated and captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz without Phineas' knowledge and turned into the Platyborg, which commanded an army of Norm bots to invade The Tri-State Area and conquer it. Now forced to live under Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign, Phineas spent the recent years wearing Dooferals and playing Doofopoly with Ferb. At some point, Candace founded The Resistance, an organization bent on ending Doofenshmirtz's rule once and for all, but forbade Phineas or Ferb from joining it out of concern for their safety. This Phineas is presumed to be an optimist, like his 1st Dimension counterpart, though this side of him isn't shown in the film. Speaking of which, he is depicted in the movie as having a need to join The Resistance's movement of overthrowing Doofenshmirtz, only for him and Ferb to be rebuffed by Candace. He also displays a caring attitude, which is usually aimed towards the 1st Dimension characters in the film, as he showed reluctance at allowing Candace to separate their mine cart from theirs, which would result in their capture at the hands of the Norm bots.﻿ Second Dimension Phineas is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, except that he is paler, has his hair cut military-style, and wears a white shirt and Dooferalls. As a Resistance member, he wears a dark-brown or light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that holds what appears to be a laser weapon and/or communications device. Role Phineas 2 and Ferb 2 meet their 1st Dimension counterparts, with the former believing that they are being replaced with duplicates at first. He shares an emotional hug with Perry-1, initially believing he is his Perry, before he tells Phineas-1 of the nonexistence of summer in the 2nd Dimension. After Perry-1 departs, the four all decide to go to the house of Isabella for help, during which they are joined by Buford. The five then arrive at the Resistance headquarters via chute, and he, Ferb, and their 1st Dimension selves find out that Candace is the Resistance's leader. Candace agrees to help Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and a recently-arrived Candace-1 retrieve a captured Perry-1, but tells him and Ferb to stay behind. However, they stow away in the mine carts used by the Resistance to get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. When the group manages to rescue Perry-1 and get pursued by Norm bots, Candace is forced to separate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension characters, resulting in their capture; Phineas protests against this, but he is overriden. Later managing to get recruited into the Resistance along with Ferb, Phineas arrives at DEI to rescue Candace, who was captured after aiding the 1st Dimension characters. She initially disapproves of her brothers' decisions, but after seeing they can handle themselves, she changes her mind and the three share a loving hug. Phineas is later among the Resistance members that congratulate the 1st Dimension characters for defeating Doofenshmirtz. He is also reunited with Perry, whose evil was "fried out of him" after a climactic showdown with Perry-1, and he returns to his home dimension with his pet ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Website info: "Being a conformist, Phineas wouldn't dream of breaking the mold that Doofenshmirtz has created for everyone in the 2nd Dimension. Sadly, years ago his pet platypus Perry went missing and he's never heard of summer vacation. He likes to stay out of trouble and play Doofopoly while wearing his Dooferalls with his brother Ferb." Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher .]] Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. Phineas often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action") and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask) ("Rollercoaster"). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") In fact, he just thinks that all they're doing is innocent (which it is). He appears to love Candace very much and always treats her very nicely despite the fact that she rarely gives them that kind of treatment back when it comes to their schemes, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun ("Rollercoaster," Flop Starz," et al.). Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself (usually involving Jeremy) or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them busted, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice, though her resentment seems to grow as the series progresses. This usually makes her look bad. She does begin to partake in some of Phineas & Ferb's summer projects as the series continues, but the "urge to bust" is still on her mind ("Rollercoaster", "Traffic Cam Caper", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Not Phineas and Ferb","The Great Indoors"). During Phineas' birthday , after Candace unknowingly gets him exactly what he wanted for his birthday, he tells her that she's "The best sister ever" ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it's all their spectacular imaginations. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it ("Mom's Birthday"). Both he and Ferb were aware of Linda's past as a Pop Star named Lindana ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not seem to faze him. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. When Phineas and Ferb first bought Perry, they originally wanted to name him Bartholemew, but on the ride home from the pet store, they changed it to Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry ("Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," et al.). Phineas often wonders where Perry goes when they can't find him, as he asks "Hey, where's Perry?" (or something to that effect). This could be because he wants to make sure he's safe ("Rollercoaster"). In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", Phineas gets angry after he finds out Perry's secret identity, but this feeling falls out later into dishonesty from Perry. However, later into the movie, Phineas trusts Perry again. Bucky Bucky and Phineas seemed to be quite close as evidence by Lawrence trying to protect him from knowing that he was deceased. Bucky got sick and ran off to live on kindly Ol' Simmons Farm. Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his closer friends ("[[Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Gaming the System"). Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time ("Gaming the System", "Raging Bully"). Baljeet is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Unfair Science Fair"). Plus, he has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as prominent as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is seen more often than Django Brown. ("Hide and Seek, "What Do It Do?", "Atlantis") Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil," "Greece Lightning," "Oil on Candace"). He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. ("Undercover Carl") Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. (They have helped Phineas and Ferb 52 times as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro See Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for more detailed info. Phineas usually seems oblivious to Isabella's feelings. He enjoys being around her as a friend. However, he often shows signs that he likes her as more than a friend, much like she does for him. He sees love from a formulaic point of view, trying to recreate it like one of his projects. Whenever she hints at her crush to him, he either misinterprets the comment as platonic or gets confused. One example is when Isabella invites him to the "Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance" as her date, Phineas brings Ferb to the event as well, possibly assuming she meant all three of them would go together as friends ("That Sinking Feeling", "Out to Launch", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "Candace's Big Day", "Canderemy"). Phineas can be seen to believe that Isabella is very cute, to the point of having to recalibrate his "Cute Tracker" to keep it from confusing Isabella for Meap. Phineas has also shown concern for Isabella's safety and rescued her on occasion. He seems to have trouble lying to Isabella; when trying to lie, he rubs or scratches his ear and speaks nervously, yet he casually lies with ease to both Linda and Candace (Although he may not even know he is lying, since these lies are usually caused by the ambiguity of the question). He is shown to not be nervous whenever Isabella asks him to go any where with her, and does not seem to be surprised when she hugs or taps him, like when she hugs him from behind or when she momentarily tries to rest her hand on his shoulder. Phineas sometimes appears to be bored while going over the Big Ideas, but when he talks with Isabella, he seems happier ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Canderemy"). On his birthday Phineas states that he enjoys being around the people he loves while he says this a tear runs down Isabella's face. This may mean that Phineas may like her now as more than a friend ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). However considering the ambiguity of his usage of "love" it may only mean that he enjoys being with his closest friends ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Gaming the System", "Hide and Seek", "The Beak", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Last Train to Bustville", "Canderemy"). Phineas also worries Isabella will get hurt when giant Buford comes up to her ("Gaming the System"). Phineas may have romantic feelings for Isabella because after Isabella kisses him, he seems surprised, but also quite pleased. He then tries to stop Carl from shooting the Amenisia-Inator, by yelling "Wait! Wait! Wait!", possibly because he doesn't want to forget the kiss, or wanted to return the feelings, but he is unsuccessful ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Phineas' Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, and sometimes to a greater extent the Fireside Girls, however this may not mean anything considering that he has also made projects for Baljeet, Buford, Candace, his Mom and to some extent Irving. For instance: *Phineas made a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Isabella was telling Buford how Table Soccer could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys when she realizes that was what to do for the day and Phineas almost immediately replied that he was on it ("Got Game?"). *On the day Isabella got hiccups, Phineas convinced Ferb and his friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her, and he dedicated the whole day to her. He also held her hand all the time going through the haunted house alone.("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day ("Hail Doofania!"). *Phineas held a game show so Isabella and the Fireside Girls could get their broadcasting patches ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world's most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fund-raising ("At the Car Wash"). *Phineas asked Isabella what patch she and the Fireside Girls haven't earned yet. She tells him it was a Rodeo Clown Patch so he and Ferb held a robot rodeo for them to earn it ("Robot Rodeo"). However Isabella didn't become a clown; instead she was a bull rider. *Phineas saw Isabella was sad when they weren't able to get their Desert Tracking Patch due to the rain, so he and Ferb quickly made a bio-sphere to help them along with earning other patches ("The Great Indoors"). Other appearances Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Phineas has appeared in every episode so far, talking with celebraties about stuff. In one episode he talk about who he likes best, but it was his mom, so Isabella got mad. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension .]] Phineas is a major character in the movie. He starts his day in his bed and when the clock goes off, he and Ferb dance to "Everything's Better with Perry. They build a platypult to go to Buford, but it hits Perry's car, sending it to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's building and destroying his Other-Dimensiion-Inator. He then fixes and they go to another dimension see the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He found about Perry's secret agent life, resulting Phineas to be angry. They (except Heinz) go to the Alternative's house, where it wears Dooferalls. Both Phineases sings "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" in the House as well as both Ferbs. Before Phineas-1 gets his memory ereased, he gets a kiss from Isabella-1. He also sings the song Kick It Up a Notch during the end credits of the movie. Disney Parks Phineas and Ferb made their theme park debut at Disneyland for a taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2009. They then appeared at Walt Disney World for an appearance in a Disney 365 spot. Afterward, they, along with Perry, appeared at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on June 7, 2010. The three later appeared as meetable characters at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Phineas and Ferb are now making regular appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Reception Phineas has received mostly positive reviews. Emily Ashby of ''Common Sense Media describes Phineas as "boisterous," and he and Ferb as "partners in crime." Susan Stewart, reviewing the show in the New York Times, notes that Phineas and Ferb "work on a heroic scale and are apparently not limited by the laws of nature." Jean Yoo, an official press member for Disney Channel, describes him as a "a precocious bundle of energy whose tolerance for sitting still is just a little thinner than his patience for the social echelon in which he finds himself." She as well notes that he is "endearing and smart." Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and sometimes "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous," *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *(Normally after Isabella asks "Whatcha Doin?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're..." *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." * "Let's (something) this baby up" * "The Best (Something) ever" *"Whatcha Doin?" (sometimes, 6 episodes) Songs Phineas has sung *In the Mall (with Isabella) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and Candace) *One Good Scare *I Love You Mom (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Candace, and Ferb) *Truck Drivin' Girl (with Ferb) *The Ballad of Badbeard (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and Candace) *History of Rock (with Danny) *Fabulous (with Bobbi) *Ain't Got Rhythm (with Swampy) *The Flyin' Fishmonger (with Isabella and the Fireside Girls) *Ring of Fun (with Clyde Flynn) *Baliwood (with Baljeet) *A-G-L-E-T (with the crowd and Candace Flynn) *Watchin' and Waitin' (with the Fireside Girls) *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (with Isabella, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls) *Come Home Perry (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Danville, and Candace) *Gimme a Grade (with Baljeet and Ferb) *Spa Day (with Isabella, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls) *There Is No Candy In Me (with Baljeet, Ferb, Perry, and Candace) *Atlantis(with Isabella, Buford Van Stomm, Ferb, and Baljeet) *Where Did We Go Wrong? (with Isabella and Baljeet) *Danville for Niceness (with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) *Wedding Adventure (with Isabella, the Fireside Girls,, and Ferb) *Space Adventure *Dodgers' Code of Conduct (with Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *The Dad-inator *Alien Heart (with Lawrence Fletcher) *Summer Belongs to You! (with the Fireside Girls, Candace, and Isabella) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (with the cast) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas (with the cast) *Run Rudolph Run *Hey Ferb *Aren't You A Little Young? (with a worker) *Rollercoaster (with Isabella, Buford, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls) *Carpe Diem (with the cast) *Pinhead Pierre Theme (breifly with Lawrence and Isabella) *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (With his 2nd Dimension self and both Ferbs) *Kick It Up a Notch (With Slash, Ferb, and 2nd Dimension Heinz) Background Information *In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode "Rollercoaster", there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague. Phineas' age is now officially "less than 15" (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be approximately 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are around 10 at present. On April 1, 2011 (airing of the episode Phineas Birthday clip-o-rama), he turned 11. *Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. *Phineas's motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" *Phineas seems to have problems with his spelling sometimes. ("Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!"). *Phineas's other motto is "Seize the day", which is a line in Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. *Phineas is named after Phileas Fogg, the main character of the Jules Verne story Around the World in Eighty DaysThe Creators Of "Phineas And Ferb" Answer Your Questions, whose name is sometimes erroneously given in adaptations as Phineas Fogg. *In "Vanessassary Roughness", he was shown sitting in the front seat of Mom's car; in America, children must be of age 12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10. *In "Traffic Cam Caper", you can see Phineas, along with Ferb yawn for the first time after finishing their dinner when they became tired. *Phineas has been shown to show more affection to Isabella as the series progressed, in "Rollercoaster", he is shown having no idea of her crush on him, but in "Gaming the System", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Beak", and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas has been shown to return her feelings for him. In the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas seemed happy about Isabella kissing him showing that he might return her feelings. *In a couple of the early episodes, Phineas's eyebrows are black. In the later episodes, though, they are red. * Likes his mom's cooking (tacos in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and Fried Chicken in "Flop Starz"). *Likes chocolate cake ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *Likes corn dogs. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair") *Phineas can play an array of different instruments, including the guitar and violin ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Magnificent Few", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Tip of the Day", "Don't Even Blink", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "No More Bunny Business", "Robot Rodeo"). *So far (in U.S. aired episodes), Phineas has not considered Irving his friend ("Friends, bullies, Irving") ("What Do It Do?"). But in "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas says he is glad to have Irving on the team. *Phineas owns an MP3 ("The Magnificent Few"). *Phineas appears to be ambidextrous as he can play a guitar with both hands. According to the video game Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, he is left-handed. He bats left-handed both dimensions. He also recieved a "left-handed flanch tuner" from Candace for his birthday. *Phineas's distinctive head shape was referenced in the June 17, 2010 installment of the Lola comic strip by Todd Clark. *Phineas does not seem to mind when Isabella says his catchphrases in episodes such as "The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace", and others. *According to Candace, Phineas, along with his brother Ferb, smell like motor oil and confidence ("Robot Rodeo"). *Phineas seems to be getting taller as the series goes on, which is not at all unusual considering his age. Generally, he is shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. In most of Season 1, he is much shorter than Isabella. In Season 2, he is generally as tall as Isabella. In parts of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, The Beak, and Bubble Boys, he is taller than Isabella (though it should be noted that this is inconsistent throughout these episodes: sometimes Phineas is taller, sometimes Isabella is taller). In the Christmas special, this could possibly be explained as Phineas having a quick growth spurt, as that episode takes place during the winter '''after '''the summer the rest of the series takes place. It should also be noted that as of Season 3, Phineas is consistently as tall as Isabella. *He is a fan to the movie series Space Adventure ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather"). *Phineas can solve complicated math questions. ("We Call it Maze") *Phineas' birthday seems to take place near the end of summer since most of their inventions and adventures appeared to have happened before his birthday. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Phineas appears to like and excel at baseball. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Phineas' third favorite number is five. ("Skiddley Whiffers") Gallery External links * * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Phineas Flynn References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Centaurs Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Baseball players Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters